


Yes, Sir

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Yes, Sir

“I hate you!” you screamed, slamming your fist on the table. The sound echoed off the bunker walls, and the silence afterwards was deafening. Dean's back was turned to you, and you could see his muscles tense under his shirt at your words. His hands turned into balled fists at his side. He turned around slowly to face you and anger danced in his normally soft, green eyes. 

“What the fuck did you say?” His voice was a low growl, his jaw clenching dangerously. You immediately regretted your words, chills running up your arms. 

“I-I,” you stammered, running a hand through your hair nervously. “I don't hate you, I hate this. You come home for a few days, everything goes back to normal, and then you leave again - you leave me, alone in this fucking bunker to worry about where you are and if you're ever going to come home.” You were shaking now, your body vibrating with anger, tears springing to your eyes. Dean walked towards you, pointing his finger at you. 

“You knew when we met what you signed up for, Y/N. You knew what kind of business I was in, what came with it. Don't you dare stand there and act like I'm making you stay here.” He slammed his fist on the table now, making you jump. “Stop always making me out to be the bad guy, when I'm out there risking my life to keep you and every other person on this goddamn planet safe. If you don't like it, leave.” He stared at you, his green eyes boring into you, letting his last word linger in the air. Your lip trembled, a single tear falling down your cheek. You reached up to brush it away with your thumb. 

“I don't want to leave…” you squeaked out, his hard expression making your stomach flip. He had never spoken to you like this before and you felt your heart shattering in your chest. Dean walked over to you quickly, taking your face in his hands, squeezing you a bit too forcefully. He leaned down so he was eye level with you. 

“Then what do you want from me, Y/N?!” he yelled, his voice raising with each syllable. You were silent, biting your lip, trying so hard not to cry. You looked in his eyes, pleading internally for him to stop. “Answer me!” He screamed it in your face, making you yelp, the tears flowing freely down your cheeks now. 

“Y-you!” you screamed back. Your voice was shaky, your salty tears running into your mouth. “God damn it, Dean, I want you!” You pushed your hands into his chest with all your might, but he barely moved. His face was stunned, but his brow immediately furrowed back to anger. He walked back toward you quickly and before you could figure out what was happening, he crushed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. 

With tears still flowing down your cheeks, you wrapped your fingers in his hair, tugging him closer as he licked your bottom lip to gain entrance inside. His tongue explored your mouth, before bringing it back and taking your bottom lip between his teeth. You let out the breath you'd been holding, as he entangled his fingers in your hair, pulling your neck back. He kissed a hot trail up your neck to your ear, your skin on fire where his lips had just been. Dean took the shell of your ear between his teeth, his free hand squeezing your hip possessively. 

“You are mine,” he growled, his tone making goosebumps rise on your skin. He pulled your hair a little harder. “Do you understand me?” 

“Y-Yes,” you whispered, the words breathy and incoherent even to your own words. His hand moved up your stomach, pausing to knead one of your breasts, before wrapping his hands unexpectedly gently around your throat. 

“I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you…” he breathed in your ear, his grip on your throat becoming tighter. 

“Yes, sir,” you said a little louder. Dean brought his eyes up to meet yours, his emerald eyes cloudy with lust. He bit his lip in the most sensual way, the ache between your thighs growing at the sight of it. 

“Good girl,” he whispered in approval, releasing your hair but keeping his fingers lightly around your throat. You swallowed hard, watching as his eyes moved to take you in. You hadn't changed since waking up, and were still in your silk nightgown - one that Dean had broughten home on his last visit, specifically for you to wear for him. You also had neglected to put any panties back on after last night and you could feel your slick starting to run down your thighs. He leaned down now to kiss your lips softly, as if kissing away your pain. 

Dean took his hand from your throat, and placed his large, strong hands on your shoulders. He moved you to turn away from him and forcefully bent you over the table in front of you, your breasts pressing against the cold, smooth surface. Your breath caught in your throat, as he lifted up your nightgown and ran his rough palm over your skin. You squirmed underneath him, knowing what was coming. 

Thwack. 

His hand made contact with your flesh and you moaned, surprising yourself at the noise you made. It stung, but in the most delicious way possible. You fingernails dug into the wood on the table, bracing yourself for the next blow. 

Thwack. 

A stinging sensation coursed through your other cheek, this time a hiss escaping between your teeth. Dean rubbed his hands over the rising, red welts, easing the pain. He brought his lips down to kiss each mark he’d made, before taking both hands and bringing them down hard on your skin. 

Thwack. 

This time you cried out, arching your back and panting, the pain causing your sex to throb in need. Dean grabbed your hips and pushed his erection into you, the roughness of his jeans rubbing against the sensitive skin. Even through his jeans, you could feel how hard he was when he was in control. He got off from it, feeded off of it, and the thought of it made you even wetter. 

“Turn around,” he commanded and you did, turning around to face him. His jaw was clenched, his muscles dancing beneath his skin, his cheeks flushed red with lust. Effortlessly, he wrapped his hands around your waist and lifted you up to sit on the table, the cold wood soothing the welts on your ass. 

Dean’s hands found the hem of your nightie, peeling it off your skin and throwing it to the side. The chilly air made your nipples perk up immediately and Dean’s fingers moved quickly to roll them between his fingertips. You wiggled at his touch, the sensation moving right down to your sex. He leaned down to flick his tongue along one, making the muscles in your legs twitch. 

Dean pulled away and ran his hands down the length of your body, before pausing between your legs. His lips kissed and bit your sensitive inner thighs, making you yip and jump in pleasure. As he moved from thigh to thigh, his scruff brushed against them deliciously. He leaned back and admired the marks he'd made, before placing a kiss right above your throbbing clit. You let out a soft moan, as he kissed a trail down your wet folds, your slick already coating his lips. 

You had perfect viewing access to what he was doing to you and watching his mouth on your pussy was making you almost salivate. He licked his lips, tasting your juices, all while looking directly into your eyes. Fuck, he was breathtaking. 

“So wet for me already, princess,” he growled into your skin, the vibrations traveling right to your clit. “And so sweet…” Dean inserted one long digit inside you, filling you in the most euphoric way. His lips wrapped around your sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking gently while pumping his finger in and out of you torturously slow. 

“F-Fuuuck, Dean!” you cried out, your chest rising and falling, flushed red from the sensations coursing through you. “Yes, oh my god.” His finger curled up to caress your sweetest spot, moving his lips from you to make eye contact with you once more. 

“Yes, what?” he asked, moving his finger in perfect circles around your g-spot. 

“Y-Yes, sir,” you moaned, running your fingers through the spot spikes on his head. He rewarded your good behavior with his lips wrapped around your clit again, sucking at it more roughly now. You could feel the dam inside you beginning to break, knowing that you couldn't hold it back much longer. 

As if Dean knew you were about to explode, he withdrew completely, bringing his mouth up to yours and allowing you to taste your salty, yet sweet juices. He hooked his finger under your chin, moving your eyes up to meet his. 

“You cum when I tell you to and only when I tell you to, do you understand me?” He said, his tone possessive and predatorial. If you weren't sitting down, you might have passed out. 

“Yes, sir,” you whispered, taking your bottom lip between your teeth. 

“Get on your knees,” he demanded, pointing to the spot in front of him. You slid off the table and on your knees, placing a kiss over his denim covered erection. He groaned from deep in his throat, taking your hair in his hands. “I want to see that beautiful face while I fuck your mouth.” 

Fuck. 

You could've came at his words, but you somehow managed to work nimble fingers and unbutton his jeans, pulling the zipper down and wrapping your hand around his hard, throbbing cock. Dean removed his shirt, his eyes never leaving yours. You placed a kiss on the tip, his salty precum coating your lips. He took his free hand and ran it down the length of him once, before rubbing the head along your soft lips. 

“Open your mouth,” he whispered, your hair still tightly wound in his fist. You hollowed your cheeks, allowing him to slowly slide his cock inside, until he couldn't fit anymore. He held it there, watching your eyes water, before pulling it back out and repeating the process. After a few times, he started to pump his hips faster, spit running down your chin as he fucked your mouth. 

The sounds that escaped him were the sexiest thing you had ever heard. They were primal, filled with so much need. You wanted to absolutely devour him, milk the cum right from him, but he stopped abruptly, pulling his cock from your mouth with a loud, wet pop. You caught your breath, wiping the spit from your chin, hungrily eyeing the perfect cock in front of you. Dean grabbed your arms, pulling you up to your feet on shaky legs. 

“Tell me what you want,” he said, squeezing your arms a little tighter. 

“I want you to fuck me until I can't physically walk anymore,” you replied in a rushed whisper, still unable to catch your breath. For the first time all night he smirked, the crinkles around his eyes forming and making your heart flutter. 

“Bend over,” he instructed, his hand on the small of your back, guiding you to his desired position. His hands gripped your hips, the head of his cock rubbing against your soaking wet entrance. He thrust his hips and filled you completely, a moan escaping your lips that you had never heard before. 

There was no vanilla in his movements, as he pounded into you hard and fast, yet somehow brushing against your sweetest spot every time. You felt your orgasm build higher and higher, the sound of Dean’s moans and groans of pleasure threatening to push you over the edge. Your sex was practically throbbing now, every part of him rubbing against your walls deliciously. You didn't think you could take this much longer. 

“D-Dean, please,” you moaned, clenching your walls around him, desperately aching for release. 

“Beg for it, sweetheart,” he answered, the thrusts of his hips relentless. “I want to hear you.” 

“Please, Dean. Fuck!” you screamed, throwing your inhibitions to the wind. A low growl came from his chest, as he took his hand and pulled you up by your hair. His hand wrapped around your throat, pulling you towards him so his lips met your ear. With every thrust, his hot breath fanned over your face. 

Your moans were now screams, not caring who heard you or how you sounded - the pleasure coursing through you so violently it was almost painful. When it felt as if you couldn't take it anymore, three words were whispered into your ear that made you lose control. 

“Cum for me.”

And you did. 

Your vision went blurry as Dean squeezed the perfect point on your throat, your orgasm ripping you to shreds. You screamed and cried out his name as you came around him, your walls gripping him as if he was your life line. As you rode out your orgasm his hips kept pumping, his orgasm inching closer and closer. He released your throat and pressed his forehead to your shoulder, crying out once before spilling his seed deep inside you, his cock twitching from the onslaught. 

Dean didn't even give you time to catch your breath, before he was forcing you to turn around, crushing his lips to yours. He pulled away and took your face in his hands. 

“You're mine,” he said, making direct eye contact with you. “Understood?” 

“Yes, sir,” you whispered between labored breaths. 

“Good girl,” he said, moving his hands down to grip your ass and pull you closer. “Now go pack a bag. You're coming with me.”


End file.
